


VIP Package

by HedonistInk, ZeroCrowe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pole Dancing, background Ymir, photographer!marco, pole dancer!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt wants nothing more than to enjoy a stressful semester finally being in the past. But his friends seem much more intent on insisting he goes out for his birthday. Their destination? A surprise. But one friend he <em>wishes</em> would be there, his roommate Jean, has to work. Turns out Marco's about to find out exactly <em>what</em> his friend does for a living. And he's in for one hell of a birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIP Package

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece for Marco's birthday that we put together a few months ago. Presenting, the pole dancer au! And if anyone's curious about the dance Jean does, it was inspired by [this video right here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QShbVV2vLUA)

Marco hadn't originally been planning on doing anything special for his birthday. The semester was just barely over over and he was still trying to just get back into the groove of having time to breathe after his photography project for the end of the semester had him working nonstop for what felt like weeks to please his hardass professor. He was pretty sure he'd pulled it off in the end but he just wanted to relax so staying in on his birthday seemed fine. At least, that was his plan until Sasha, Krista, and Ymir had heard that he didn't have any real plans. And then they had quickly insisted that he needed to 'have a good time' on his birthday and that they would be responsible for seeing to it that it happened. Annie and Mikasa had somehow been dragged into the plan as well at some point. 

His roommate and friend Jean had been invited along too but he begged off saying that he had to work. For which Sasha had whined and Ymir had told him he had a stick up his ass a mile wide. And Marco had wondered for the umpteenth time how he wound up with such a strange group of friends. But they meant well. Even if they were currently dragging him through the streets to some place he'd never heard of with only the vague promise that he'd 'have a really good time' if he just 'let loose' and that was it. 

Jean had been invited out for Marco’s birthday but had to decline, he couldn’t take off another day at work unless he was really sick, since he only had two sick days left and had taken all of his leave already. Still, he had the weekend off after this and he’d already promised to make it up to Marco, he wasn’t sure how and it probably involved driving him to some nice place for photography and lunch but still. So Jean was at work whilst Marco and the girls went out to god knew where and he felt guilty, but a job was a job and it was getting him through college. 

When he was being dragged up to and—after everyone flashed their ID—into a male strip club, Marco wasn't sure if he was amused or slightly horrified. He'd never  _ been _ to one of  _ those _ places, never had any interest in it or reason to. Still, it seemed like as good of an idea as any. Even if the place was almost exclusively full of women and he was reasonably sure the bouncer had checked him out, there wasn't any harm in relaxing and enjoying some drinks and some eye candy. Or at least that's what Sasha had insisted as she jabbed him in the side to move him along. The lighting was dim, the place surprisingly busy, and the guy already on stage when they walked in was definitely hot. So far, not a bad decision for how to spend his birthday evening. Soon enough, they were all piled into one of the booths towards the back with Marco on one end and had ordered drinks--absurdly overpriced to the point that Marco was glad he wasn't paying for it. Soon after the guy finished his… what did they call it? A routine? Something like that. The music was changed as the guy walked off stage with a few flirtatious gestures at some of the women sitting close to the stage. 

It was Jean’s second performance of the night and he gave one last look in the back stage mirror before his colleague walked past him and it was time. He walked out onto a dark stage, Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana started playing and the lights slowly lit everything up, including Jean in a black shirt, hat and PVC pants, dark sneakers completing the look. He focused on his routine as he moved. The shirt came off almost right away and he moved his pelvis to the beat of the music. Stalking over to one of the two poles, he spun around it a few times before gripping it firmly as he worked his body in long, sinuous waves. His hips rolled easily, just barely brushing himself against the pole as he moved.

Jean didn’t focus much on the audience. The sounds alone coming from it fuelled him enough and he revelled in the screams and hollers as the tight PVC clung to his body while he moved. Palming himself, he rolled his hips again before jerking his hips and torso in various directions with a few quick and bouncy movements to the beat. He arched languidly before dropping into a split and bouncing against the floor a few times in a mock sexual motion. Dragging his front leg around to join its twin extended behind him, he humped the floor in a pushup-type motion before slipping backwards in a feline gesture. Pushing himself up to his knees again easily, he tipped his torso back before spreading his legs wide and bouncing a few times, knees coming together and apart and sliding easily across the stage as he gripped his hat in front of his face with his other arm spread out behind him. He egged the crowd on a bit with a few encouraging 'come-on' waves of his hand before standing again in a lithe movement against the pole.

He carried on in much the same manner, rolling his pelvis against the pole before spinning around it. Using his own momentum, he climbed it with ease as he spun higher hands supporting his entire weight. A few spins and adjustments of his body saw him swinging around the pole with ease, no more than his hands or occasionally a leg wrapped around it at once as he arched his body and spun. Sliding back down to the ground, he twisted so the pole was behind him. He gripped it behind his head as he palmed himself with his other hand, rolling his hips in a lithe motion both forward and around, arching onto his toes when he needed to to emphasize the movement.

Jean wrenched his body abruptly in another few sharp and bouncy posing movements between sensual sliding motions before dropping to his knees again. He held onto his hat with both hands in front of his face as he gave a several serpentine rolls of his body from torso to pelvis, arching dramatically as he swayed side to side as well. The crowd went wild, pitch spiking of the cheers. He dropped his hands and switched back to the bouncing movements from the first time he was on his knees except this time, his elbows were at his sides, emphasizing the humping nature of his movements. Bringing himself to his feet again, he spun his way up the other pole. He swung one leg above himself, catching the metal pole and pinning it behind his knee as he spun. Jean let his body drop down slightly before grabbing his ankle of his bent leg, his other hand gripping the metal between his legs. He let go of his grip between his legs, arching his back easily and spinning as his body shifted to be able to grab the pole below him instead with his free hand.

Jean let go of his ankle then, spinning with his grip split between the back of his knee above him and his hand below him. He brought his newly freed hand out and around in a slow gesture until he could grip the pole beside his other hand, arms bent sharply in front of him and the pole running both between his arm and torso and then across his torso. Dropping his leg-grip as he continued to spin, Jean arched his back to the side until he was arched around the pole in a half-moon curve nearly entirely perpendicular to the stage save for the way his legs were spread. He dropped his legs before lowering himself to the stage again with a final spin. A few more poses were struck to emphasize his body as he ran his hands over himself slowly.

His set only lasted just over three minutes, but Jean's body was slick with sweat as he ran his hands up it and his chest was heaving. Jean threw off his hat towards the back stage just before he rolled his hips against both of his hands and tipped his head back, the lights dimming to darkness and the cheers and hollers pitching up again as he left the stage for a much needed bottle of chilled water and a towel off.  


Marco was sipping idly at his drink when the stage lights started coming back up. A bad decision, in retrospect. He wondered idly who the next performer was, the hat partially obscuring the guy's face when he first came onto the stage. The movements were smooth and powerful and impressive to say the least. And by the time the guy was rolling his hips against the pole, Marco was hooked. But it wasn't long before he managed to get a good look at the face that went with the blatantly  _ sinful _ body and movements. 

In the middle of swallowing, Marco choked. And gawked. And stared. He looked down at his drink and then back up again because he  _ had _ to be seeing things. But no, when he looked back up the face of the person on stage was still very blatantly that of his friend and roommate. Jean was… a stripper? A pole dancer? Whatever they called it? Jean of all people? Marco wanted to look away. He knew he really should look away. The guy slept in the bedroom only a few feet from his. And here he was thinking  _ very _ inappropriate thoughts about him. So he had to look away. But Jean was humping the stage and doing things that hardly seemed like they should be  _ possible _ to the pole. And Marco could hardly bring himself to blink much less think about looking away. It wasn't like he'd never noticed Jean was attractive before. He was definitely hot. Marco probably would have hit on him if they weren't roommates. But he'd never seen him like this, in figure-hugging pants that showed off his ass and the bulge in his pants and covered in a sheen of sweat. And  _ oh god _ on the one hand how in the hell was Marco going to look him in the eyes ever again. But on the other hand… knowing Jean could move like  _ that _ … Had that  _ strength _ and  _ sensuality _ . He wanted him. 

Vaguely, Marco thought he heard a shutter sound but he wasn't paying any attention. Definitely not enough attention to notice the picture Ymir was taking of his gawking face as she snickered. Nor the text message she scheduled in her phone to send off the next day when she guessed they'd both be home. A few other performers came and went but Marco was still busy lost in remembering how good Jean had looked and the way his muscles tensed and flexed under his skin. 

Almost before Marco realized it, they were heading home. When he reached his apartment, Marco all but bolted from the front door into his room, not sure if Jean would be home yet but definitely not able to face him. Not after that. Not with the absolutely shameful thoughts that were going through his head about his roommate. And definitely not with the way he couldn't resist touching himself and jacking off to the images in his head before finally falling asleep. By the next morning, he'd decided he just wouldn't mention it. Couldn't mention it. He'd just pretend he'd never seen it and that it was just his overactive imagination. Jean didn't know he'd been there so he'd just pretend he still didn't know what the other man's job was beyond that it was 'really physical'—understatement. 

Jean did another set that night later in the evening and then left, doing his usual trip to the 24 hour dry cleaners to wash his clothes he ended up home a good hour after Marco had already locked himself in his room. It was a shame, Jean had been hoping to see him up and ask if he’d had fun, curious as to what the girls had planned and where they’d taken him. Still, he was tired and he ended up flopping into bed with not much more than a wipe down with a wet cloth. He could shower the next day.

Marco almost wanted to stay in bed. In fact, he did stay in bed for a good hour or two after he woke up. He wondered how he was going to keep a straight face around Jean now. Or just not pop up with any awkward and uncomfortable boners around him. He'd finally gotten himself out of bed a little before noon when the need for breakfast overwhelmed his bizarre sense of shame over feeling like he'd intruded on something he wasn't supposed to know about. 

Jean slept relatively late as he always did when he didn’t have classes, and Jean only awoke when his phone vibrated beneath his pillow with a notification sound. Groaning he grabbed it and rolled onto his back to check it. The time was already just past noon and the message was from Ymir, not only that it was a media message and he wondered what they’d done to poor Marco as he opened it. However, his breath caught when he read the text and looked at the rather… lovely image of Marco gawking. They’d been to  _ his _ work. They’d  _ seen _ him, oh god Jean wasn’t sure if he was mortified or relieved. Still, Marco’s expression was really rather  _ interesting _ and he wondered if it was just shock or could possibly be something more.

Shaking his head, Jean rolled out of bed and scraped a hand through his hair. Though it did little to tame it, he wasn’t much bothered and he left his room in search of food. Idly wondering if Marco would be awake yet or if he’d still be in his room, Jean felt a little nervous when he thought about the possibility of Marco avoiding him or disapproving.

Sitting at their small table, Marco munched on some toast, too lazy and out of it to try making anything more complicated than that. He'd just play it cool. He'd just pretend he hadn't seen anything. He could do that much. That wasn't hard. He'd just stay cool. But when Jean came out of his room, hair tousled spectacularly, Marco's plans went out the window. And he gawked again, slack-jawed. His already vivid imagination couldn't help but combine the tousled hair with the slick, shiny images of exertion left over in his mind. Cheeks flaring red with an intense blush, Marco looked pointedly back down at the table and choked down another bite of his toast without as much as a greeting. 

Jean saw Marco at the table, but almost as soon as he’d entered the room his roommate was ducking his head and wouldn’t even say hi. Jean felt his gut clench in more uncertainty and he hovered in front of the kitchen counter as he chewed on his lip. “I uh…” He cleared his throat, trying to test the waters. “Sorry I couldn’t come with you yesterday, did you have a uh… good time?” He turned around and tugged at the hem of his sleep shirt anxiously, the royal blue of his sweats offsetting the red of it. 

Marco tried to not flinch at the awkward tone of Jean's voice. It had to be because he was acting visibly weird. He had to just… get over himself. So what he saw Jean in skintight clothing humping things. So what he'd shamefully jacked off to the guy the night before. Jean was his friend first and foremost and he had to just… not make things weird between them. Jean didn't know he knew. He hadn't told him. So he didn't want him to know. Right? Right. "I… y-yeah… it was… definitely a-an interesting night…" Marco bit down the hesitation in his voice as best as he could. 

Jean busied himself getting some cereal for a moment before sitting at the table opposite Marco. Not eating right away and instead tapping the cereal down under the milk over and over again so it went a bit soggy. “Are you like… you seem mad… did I upset you? I couldn’t take off last night I did promise to make it up to you. Anything you want…?” Jean wasn’t sure if Marco was sulking, tired, hung over, angry or just weirded out. 

When Jean sat across from him, Marco let out a shaky breath, watching the way his roommate prodded at his cereal. He shook his head quickly when he was asked if he was mad. "What? No! God no, no. You had to work that's… it's fine. I'm sure you were uhm… very busy with work." Busy flashing too many goddamn abs and humping a metal rod. When did Jean get so much muscle tone anyway? Why did Marco want to touch those abs so badly? He'd been fine with Jean as just his 'kind of attractive roommate' so far. 

“Hmm…” Jean hummed at Marco’s reluctant seeming words and started to eat his cereal, nodding with a small bit of relief when the other man said he wasn’t angry. “Yeah it was a busy night.” He said, eyeing Marco up to see if he did anything when the other man wasn’t looking. It was odd to sit here and skirt around the subject, Marco didn’t  _ seem _ to be disgusted or angry though, just sort of shell shocked and he wondered if it would be too bold of him to offer a repeat for free. In private. 

Finishing up his toast, Marco took a few sips of water. When Jean said it had been a busy night for him, all the freckled man could think was of the throng of women ogling him. That was… definitely one definition of a busy night. He could feel Jean eyeing him and tried his best to relax. To seem natural. To not think about Jean's ass in those goddamn shiny pants. Oh that was a losing battle. 

Instead, Marco gave the brightest smile he could manage. "Well, I'm up for whatever you wanna make it up to me with." He knew their usual go-to for cancelled plans was one of them taking the other to do something not too pricey but to their interest. Jean usually wound up taking him places where he could get some nice pictures. And they usually wound up grabbing something to eat on the way there or back. But it wasn't like it was a  _ thing _ or an expectation or anything. 

“Whatever huh?” Jean trailed off thoughtfully and ate his cereal quickly as he wondered if this was a step too far. Still, he sort of wanted to see  _ that _ expression in person, not just a cheeky text from Ymir. “Ok wait here a minute.” Jean left a small bit of his breakfast in his bowl, unable to finish it now he’d decided his course of action. He left the room and as soon as he was in his own he tugged his shirt off and his sweats, not bothering with underwear he pulled on the freshly laundered PVC pants from the night before and that was  _ it _ . Maybe this was overstepping things, maybe Jean was a little too into Marco and had found some small sign things  _ could _ develop between them, maybe he was grasping at straws. But he had to try it out. It was sort of thrilling.

“Marco…” He called from around the corner just out of sight. “Turn in your seat to face the kitchen and then sit still. I got a present for you.” He didn’t emerge yet, not until Marco had moved so the space in front of him was clear. The remote for the stereo trembled in his hand as he switched on a relatively upbeat dubstep tune and then flung it onto the kitchen counter as he came into the room fully with a shit eating grin despite how nervous he was inside. “A little bird told me you enjoyed a certain show last night and I was thinking… you want one with a slightly smaller audience? Minus a pole but I don’t need one of those…” Jean stopped when he was standing in-front of Marco, legs slightly spread as he awaited a reaction.

Marco looked up and frowned, blinking when Jean left the room. "Huh? Okay…?" He was confused to say the least. He was even more confused when Jean told him to turn in his seat. But he did as he was told regardless. Marco blinked when there was suddenly music playing. "Jean…?" Marco's question was barely past his lips when Jean was in the room again. And in those pants. The pants from the night before. And no shirt. And mentioning… the show? Marco's jaw dropped as he stared, looking Jean up and down and up and down. 

"Wh--I… Y… who…" A dark blush stained freckled cheeks below wide eyes as Marco gawked. It had to have been Ymir. No one else would have the balls to do something like that. Oh the pants looked even better up close. And really did absolutely nothing to hide Jean's features or the bulge in the front of them and Marco was painfully aware of the fact the sudden tent in his own pants had to be obvious. "I… I didn't know… when they dragged me there that… it was… that you…" He wasn't entirely sure this wasn't some kind of trick and Jean was looking for an excuse to bitch at him. But his eyes fell to the way the pants slung on his roommate's hips and Marco let out a shuddering breath. "Oh  _ fuck _ you're hot…" 

The way Marco was looking at him made Jean feel  _ hot _ all over. Not just a mild warmth, not even an embarrassed warmth, no it was  _ hot _ because that was the look of someone who was really fucking  _ hungry _ . “Ymir.” Jean said simply at Marco’s stuttering. It wasn’t like it’d be a secret. Jean moved closer to Marco and put a hand on the other man’s shoulder, swaying his hips slightly. “As long as you’re not mad about it?” He asked. The way Marco said he was hot just went straight to his dick and he wondered how long it would be until his excitement would be visible.

Of course it was Ymir, Marco wasn't surprised. He jerked slightly at the hand on his shoulder, looking at it in disbelief before looking back up at Jean again. "Wh… why would I be mad?" Mad was definitely not the word. Aroused was definitely more the word. Very very aroused. 

Jean’s hand slid up Marco’s neck and then pulled away as he slipped both down his own body. Rolling his spine from shoulders to pelvis a few times before turning around. He stood with his legs either side of Marco’s but still not touching, or trying not to, as he bent over and bounced his ass slightly. This was something he didn’t do as often in his job, and had always done to women in the past, so the feeling of Marco’s erection brushing against the underside of his balls as he moved was… new. New and very fucking  _ nice _ . Jean lifted the leg closest to the table and let his knee rest on it, bending to touch the floor as he rolled his hips again, the music wasn’t  _ too _ loud but it was comfortable enough to dance to as Jean tried his best not to brush  _ too _ often against the hardness in the other man’s pants. He was quickly sporting a stiffy of his own, trapped in the shiny PVC.

Marco shuddered with a soft sigh as the touch slid up his neck before pulling away. He was almost disappointed. Except for the fact that then Jean was touching himself and running his hands down his body and Marco felt the air leave his lungs because seeing something like that up close was something different entirely. And then Jean was standing over him and Marco bit down a noise between a groan and a whimper at the soft and  _ very _ teasing brushing against his dick, the loose fabric moving easily against it. "O-oh my god…" 

Marco stared at Jean's ass more than anything, marvelling slightly at his flexibility as he bent rather impressively. "F-fuck…" Jean had to feel the way he was brushing against him, didn't he? He had to be entirely aware of what he was doing. Why else would he have put those pants back on and be doing  _ this _ in their apartment? Marco couldn't think of a reason. What he  _ could _ think about was how goddamn  _ teasing _ the slight brushing to his dick was. And god he was so hard. And Jean was so close. And doing this for  _ him _ . 

Unable to take it anymore, Marco gave a low growling noise deep in his throat. He couldn't help himself, reaching up to pull Jean down onto his lap and grinding against him. Marco knew he was pushing things farther than he probably should but with  _ this _ wasn't Jean the one coming onto him? Teasing him first? He gave a low groan at the feeling of the pressure against him. "Oh god, Jean…" 

Jean really,  _ really,  _ enjoyed the way that Marco was paying attention to him, was stuttering and swearing. He licked his lips again and tried not to groan as he put his foot back firmly on the floor to continue and his own cock brushed ever so slightly against Marco's. Oh that felt  _ good _ . But then Marco fucking  _ growled _ and Jean was sure his entire body twitched with how fucking horny that made him. His libido being rewarded moments later when Marco grabbed him and pulled him down into a grind. Jean let his head drop and he gasped, mouth hanging open around a long, wordless moan as he rolled his hips down into the motion.

At least he knew Marco wanted him for sure now. These were not the actions of a man scared to ‘ruin a friendship’ which was bullshit because nothing would change except possibly being able to  _ touch _ each other now and Jean groaned again at the thought. He had no idea where this was going to lead, how far they’d go and what it would turn into if anything but Marco was  _ grinding _ against him and his hands felt so fucking good on his hips. “F- _ fuck _ Marco… Dun you know you’re n-not supposed to t-touch the dancer…” Jean chuckled breathlessly before grabbing Marco’s knees to support his weight and lifting his legs, feet resting on the other man’s shoulders as Jean arched his back and moved his pelvis in a humping motion down against Marco. Their cocks pressing with sweet friction. 

Marco couldn't help shuddering at the fantastic moan Jean let out. The noise went straight to his dick making him only impossibly harder. And it definitely encouraged him. As did the groan that followed it. The breathless chuckle and the words carried with it were blatantly  _ teasing _ and Marco was caught between a huff and a groan. Oh but Jean sounded  _ good _ stumbling on his words like that, just the slightest chink in that normally confident guise he put on. 

"Somehow I don't think that applies here…" Marco's words were low and quiet when he responded. When Jean moved and put his feet on Marco's shoulders before humping him and grinding them together, the freckled man lost himself to a whining moan. "O-oh that's just cruel…" He was wearing way too much. Even Jean with apparently nothing but those shiny pants on was wearing too much. Marco groaned at the thought of seeing Jean's ass naked up this close. His hands moved up the other's sides and across his back wherever he could reach, dragging his nails slightly. 

“Fuck.. Yeah.. touch me all you want.” Jean breathed the words out and dipped his head again, not even trying to be subtle about grinding himself gratuitously against Marco’s cock. He’d known when moving in with Marco that neither of them were particularly straight, but of course that didn’t automatically mean they wanted to bone each other. So they lived as friends. However… funnily enough, they apparently  _ did _ both want to bone each other. 

Marco hummed out an encouraging purr in response to Jean's words, letting his hands continue to roam. He let out a small moan at the continued grinding. "Oh, I plan to…" Never in his strangest dreams had he expected to find himself in this situation. Jean was hot and sure Marco had considered hitting on him a few times but as his friend and roommate that was a boundary he hadn't dared to toy around with. Until this whole… whatever had happened. 

“Take your top off Marco. Be a good boy.” Jean arched his back and looked over his shoulder, spreading his legs wide as he took his feet off of the other man’s shoulders. Jean put his feet back to the floor and languidly slid around in Marco’s lap, sitting sideways across it. His legs pressed together as Jean arched his back and let his head rest on the table, body bowed and stomach taught, hands gripping the edge of Marco’s chair. Watching Marco as he moved in tiny little grinds in the others lap, teasing.

Eyes widening, Marco watched the way Jean oozed off of him partly and righted himself. With Jean spread across his lap and leaning back, Marco took the time to run a hand down the other man's chest slowly. He snorted slightly at the words, mulling them over as a smirk crept onto his face. "Now what makes you think…" He moved to tweak harshly at one of Jean's nipples. "That I'd want to be  _ good _ of all things." Marco  _ did _ want to take off his shirt but toying with Jean just seemed far more appealing in that moment. The other man seemed to think that just because he was draped across Marco's lap, he had the upper hand. And Marco increasingly wanted to prove him very  _ very _ wrong. 

Jean watched Marco as the smirk crept onto his features and he felt his gut clench low and his cock throb and oh… my… that was certainly a very  _ new _ expression for Jean to see on the other man’s features. Then he was speaking and tweaking one of Jean’s nipples and the younger man stifled a gasp and arched into the touch with a shudder. It was borderline painful but it was  _ good _ and the sensation went straight to his groin, hips twitching. “N-no… with that look on your face… I don’t suppose you do.” 

Marco let out a breathy shudder at Jean's gasp and the way he arched. A moment later, he gave a quiet half-snicker at the spoken response. It was another crack in that collected and in-control facade and he wanted to see  _ more _ of it. He wanted to  _ shatter _ it. He'd never heard Jean talk about dating anyone and he'd definitely never brought anyone home. So it had at  _ least _ been a while. Which meant Marco's chances of seeing him come completely undone were probably pretty good. 

Jean grinned and then groaned, arching off of Marco’s lap entirely as he fluidly moved to stand. His cock was very visibly straining at the tight PVC across it. Still, even though he was internally screaming about this being as far sexually as he had ever come along in his life, he was doing well at keeping that ‘I’m a raging virgin’ look off of his face. Jean put his hands on Marco’s thighs and bent again, dipping his head low as he let his legs slide open, he gently skimmed his open mouth across the bulge in the other man’s pants. Barely touching but enough to  _ just _ be felt, and Jean thought he may have a heart attack at the proximity, breath hitching. He carried the motion up, ghosting over Marco’s clothed body until finally getting to his face, where Jean lingered before pulling away to stand up again with a grin. Cheeks slightly flushed and eyes lidded.

When Jean stood in one easy motion, Marco just wanted to run his hands over him even more. The smooth movements had him letting out a long and shaky breath. But then Jean  _ mouthed at his cock _ and Marco let out a broken whimper. "Fuck…" He gathered himself as the other man all but oozed up his body, breaths coming quicker. But the flushed look on Jean's face when he stood was the final straw. Marco caught one of the other's wrists, giving it a slight tug and twist to bend Jean's arm behind his back and push him down over the table in one motion. He bent in low and close with one of each of their arms pinned between them, nipping at Jean's shoulder and grinding against his ass once as he breathed his words low against warm skin. "You… are a ruthless tease…" 

Jean got such a thrill from seeing Marco’s reactions, teasing him and being the one responsible for that glorious fucking tent in the front of the other man’s pants. Oh yes, Jean was enjoying himself immensely, his cock felt wet in the PVC and he didn’t even care. Then Marco was grabbing him and twisting his arm behind his back and Jean found himself against the table. It was a rough and sudden action and it made Jean whimper and groan, bucking into the grind to his ass. “O-Oh god…” Jean gasped.

He swallowed thickly, trying to get his pulse under control, the hand not pinned was pressing hard against the tabletop. His cheek matching as he turned his head to the side. “T-that’s sort of the point. Nhm…” Jean chuckled again, but his face was much notably redder now, the tips of his ears matching. Jean lifted and spread his legs, moving to wrap them around Marco’s waist much in the same way he did the pole when he danced and he groaned again as he squeezed Marco’s hips between his thighs.

Marco couldn't help but grin to himself when Jean whimpered and bucked back against him. His eyes traced over the redness in Jean's face and his ears. "Is it really now…?" Marco gasped at the unexpected feeling of Jean wrapping his legs around his waist. Well that was interesting. Dropping his free hand to the other's hip, Marco rolled his hips forward and tugged Jean back a bit to meet the movement more harshly. 

The slightly resistant pressure of the stretchy yet artificial fabric and the roughness of his own pants against his dick had Marco moaning out. The texture of the fabric against him was made only all the more noticeable by the growing damp patch where the crown of his cock strained against it. "Because it kind of seems like you weren't entirely sure of the consequences of your actions…" Jean's face was so pink and Marco couldn't help but fixate on it as he kept moving in slow, steady grinding motions. "That sound about right…? Cause you seem a bit… flustered." He couldn't help but push. Normally something of a quiet person, Marco just struggled to hold himself back when he was teased. 

Jean’s legs twitched around Marco as he was ground against more firmly. The arm on the table trembling along with his abs to keep the position maintained when he was so aroused. When he was being rubbed in all the right ways. “O-oh of course I wasn’t  _ sure _ … but a guy c-can hope right? Seems to have w-worked out fine…” Jean hated the way his voice stuttered with fumbling words and hitched breaths. He was now very out of his depth and he wanted  _ more _ oh god did he, he wanted to fuck Marco, had for a while now, but didn’t know how to get from their current situation to  _ that _ and he wasn’t quite confident enough to actually ask.

“M’not flustered. I ah… fuck… I’m perfectly fine. H-horny nh.. But fine.” Jean couldn’t keep his legs up any longer, letting them drop back to the floor swiftly. His cock  _ ached _ inside it’s confines and the pre-cum smothering the inside of the pants felt  _ weird _ because he’d never gotten aroused wearing them before let alone aroused enough to leak. Jean shivered momentarily and then shoved his ass back against Marco a little more harshly, hoping that would hint at how much he wanted things to develop without him saying anything.

Marco couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him at how Jean stuttered and fumbled with his words. His roommate seemed much less confident than usual but very much aroused from the tone in his voice and  _ fuck _ it was good on him. Almost as good as the pants that Marco almost just wanted to leave alone with how  _ good _ they looked on Jean. Then again, he figured they'd also look better  _ off _ of him. Marco snickered when Jean insisted he was fine and not flustered at all. 

"Perfectly fine? Then why are you so flushed…?" Marco leaned in closer when Jean dropped his legs, pushing himself up a bit to nip at Jean's pink-tinted ear. With the way Jean pushed back hard against him, it was obvious what he wanted. Marco gasped out before moaning as the fabric shifted against the sensitive skin of his dick almost harshly. He let his hand slip from Jean's hip down and around to his front. Marco leaned his weight on Jean a bit more heavily, pinning him to the table firmly as he palmed at the straining bulge in the other's pants. 

Jean chewed on his lip for a moment before glancing at Marco as best he could. “S’hot in here… why aren’t you m- _ more _ flushed?” Jean countered the question with a question and groaned at the nipping. He felt his breath leave him in a gasp as Marco pressed more weight down upon him and his hand moved, around and down and oh  _ fuck _ that felt good on his cock. Jean couldn’t stop the strangled noise from escaping him at the direct grope to his dick, his hips jerking as he turned his face to press his forehead against the table top. That noise had been fucking embarrassing, Jean didn’t  _ know _ he made noises like  _ that _ . 

"I guess I'm just more composed than you…" Marco's tone was light and playful as he prodded at the obvious unhinged implications of Jean deflecting his question with another question. The sound Jean made as he jerked had Marco shuddering with a pleased sigh. That was a very very good noise. Marco  _ liked _ that noise. He wanted to hear more noises like that. He wanted to hear what Jean would sound like when he came. 

Marco deliberately shifted his hips backwards and away from Jean's ass, leaving a space between them but keeping him pinned in place. "What…? Seems like you want something… I wonder what…" His grip became a bit more firm in a solid grope before he quickly added to his words. "And ask  _ nicely _ ." 

The way Marco was talking and holding him, groping at him, made Jean tremble and it ignited an odd sort of need to be dominated within him. Something else Jean hadn’t known about himself til now. Apparently Marco was bringing out all sorts of new experiences and the blond only wanted  _ more _ . “I…” He could say it, he  _ could _ . He wasn’t going to let on that he was so fucking inexperienced, it might ruin the current roughness or mood or just make things stop all together. “Marco…  _ f-fuck me _ ....?” He finally said, hoping the back of his neck and shoulders weren’t as flushed as they felt with the heat washing over him.

Marco noticed the hesitation in Jean's voice and the way he paused. It almost seemed the other man was struggling to get the words out. But after a long moment, Jean was speaking again, the flushed tone of his skin having extended to the back of his neck. Marco couldn't help himself, pressing a light kiss to the reddened skin. He wanted to give in right then and just pound Jean into the table. His cock strained with need, aching and pulsing. But first… Marco squeezed again at Jean's dick, more firmly. "Ah, ah, ah… You didn't ask  _ nicely. _ Why don't you be a good boy and try that again hmm…?" Marco shifted forward and rolled his hips against Jean's ass once before shifting back again, giving a pleasured groan at the stimulation to his erection. 

When Marco pressed a kiss to the back of his neck Jean shuddered at the unexpected action, licking his lips. He groaned thickly as his cock was squeezed even harder, bordering on uncomfortable but he was so turned on he didn’t mind it much, pelvis bucking into the hand. “Nghh  _ shit _ .” Jean’s hand that had been pressed flat against the table closed into a tight fist as his ass was ground against and Jean felt his thighs trembling.

Debating for a moment, Marco pulled back more fully, letting go of Jean's wrist in favour of gripping his waist for support as he sunk to his knees behind the other man. "I'm not sure if you  _ want it _ bad enough yet…" As he spoke, Marco's hands moved to get the pants down to mid-thigh, freeing Jean's hard—and fantastically slick—cock and exposing his ass. Marco let his hands slide almost reverently over the exposed skin in front of him, kneading and parting the other man's cheeks a few times. Marco groaned at the sight in front of him, letting out a shaky breath at how  _ perfect _ the ass in front of him was. Without warning, Marco gave another squeeze, this time a bit firmer and parting to Jean's ass cheeks before leaning in and flicking his tongue against the pink and puckered skin of the other man's rim. 

When his wrist was freed Jean moved his hand to press against the table with it’s twin, his shoulder glad of the change in position though it hadn’t been uncomfortable. Just restrictive. He licked his lips, wondering what Marco was going to do next because the other man was getting to his knees. “I-I want- ngh!” He  _ wanted _ it all right. But the sudden exposure made his voice come out in another of those weird noises because  _ no one _ had seen him like this before and it was so fucking hot but he was also really  _ really _ fucking nervous. “M- _ Marco _ !” He lifted his head long enough to shove both hands between his face and the table, covering his features even though the other man wasn’t at an angle where he’d be able to see anyway. 

The hands on him just made him tremble more and all thoughts of dancing fled Jean’s mind because Marco was on his knees behind him, touching his ass, spreading him and he could  _ see _ a part of Jean that the blond had barely even seen himself. There was a firmer squeeze and then all of a sudden another sensation that had Jean tensing and groaning out long and loud, he could feel his ass twitching in response to the tongue and another wave of hot embarrassment washed over him. “M-Marco…  _ fuck me- uhnn… please _ .” Jean whimpered the words out, muffled by the hands covering his face as his cock dripped pre-cum to the floor between his feet.

Marco was  _ really _ starting to enjoy the noises Jean was making. Particularly that broken sound somewhere between embarrassed and aroused. And the way his name sounded like that… That was definitely a plus as well. Watching the way Jean shook, Marco couldn't help but be entertained. He revelled in the reactions. He gave a slight groan in response to the way the other's ass twitched and tensed at the contact and the  _ whimpered _ plea. 

"Hmm… No, not yet…" Marco had wanted this for too long, he wasn't going to let it be over so quickly. He didn't know if this was going to be a regular thing or just something that happened once and he wanted to make the most of it. Shifting himself slightly in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure of his pants on his dick, Marco gave another squeeze to Jean's ass. He licked against the tight ring of muscle with a groan before pressing his tongue against it more firmly, pushing in slightly when the tightness yielded to the insistent pressure and he gave a few little thrusting motions. 

When Marco said no, Jean whined and his breath hitched in a noise that sounded suspiciously like a dry sob. “Nhghh.” Jean grit his teeth as Marco tongued his ass again, licking at it before pressing into his body slightly and Jean tipped his head back, moaning out into the room as his hands fisted. It felt so good, and weird, but mostly good and Jean craved more already. Deeper and harder and he wondered exactly what it would feel like to have Marco’s fingers or dick buried deep inside of him.

His cock throbbed at the sensation and the thoughts and Jean moved both his hands back to grab at his own ass cheeks from the side, spreading himself as he nudged his hips back. “Feels so g-good… Marco, more. Don’t stop… want you s-so bad.” Jean’s voice cracked around some of the words, head dropping down so his cheek was pressed against the table once again. It was awkward standing this way, but at the same time feeling Marco touching and licking him made the position worth it. His legs were hot inside the tight PVC and Jean tried to spread them wider, halted mostly by the constriction around his thighs as he let out a frustrated groan. 

Marco's breath caught at the almost sobbing noise Jean made.  _ That _ was… the level of desperation was  _ really _ hot. Marco groaned at how hot and tight Jean was around his tongue and the moan that his roommate let out. When he reached back and spread himself, Marco let him with a slight chuckle. He gave a few more slow thrusting motions with his tongue before pulling back slightly to lick a line up the underside of Jean's balls and across the sensitive skin behind them. 

"Fuck, you're so  _ tight _ …" Marco couldn't help thinking about how that fantastic hot tightness would feel wrapped around his dick and he could feel himself throb and leak at the thought, only increasing the level of blissful torturous friction against his skin. "You don't need me to be… gentle with you, do you?" He had to at least  _ ask _ , even if he wanted nothing more than to give Jean a proper pounding and have him writhing. Without really waiting for an answer, Marco moved forward again, pressing the lower portion of his face tighter against Jean's ass and starting to tongue-fuck him in earnest. 

Jean almost  _ purred _ with how Marco’s tongue felt against his balls and the sensitive area just behind them. His cock was hard and aching between his legs, standing proud and heavy with blood as each twitch of the organ made it bump the edge of the table. When Marco said he was  _ tight _ Jean couldn’t help feeling a small swell of pride bubble up within him, of  _ course _ he was. It was an ass after all, but more than that he’d never been fucked and certainly hadn’t  _ over _ fucked and wrecked his body.

“Gentle?” Jean snorted and then groaned thickly. He could take it… right? Marco didn’t need to know. “N-no. Ngh… No just…  _ harder _ .” Then Marco’s tongue was pressing into him again and  _ more _ and it was  _ better _ and Jean arched his back and couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting back into the sensation and forwards so his cock bumped the table, the friction on the sensitive head making him shudder violently even though he was smearing pre-cum on the furniture.

Marco wasn't entirely surprised at the snort but was definitely pleased at the answer regardless, giving an appreciative groan as he continued working Jean's ass with his tongue. He moved a bit more vigorously, letting his hands scratch and drag across the other's skin. He could feel Jean's body starting to relent and relax but  _ god _ he was tight. Marco had to wonder when—if ever? Could that be? No, no that was silly—the last time he'd gotten laid was. 

"Had to ask…" Marco pulled back as he spoke his words. He let himself admire the view in front of him again, from the tight black pvc on Jean's legs to the exposed sight of his balls and ass to the way his hole twitched slightly as Marco ghosted a cool breath across it. "L-look so good… Just… be a good boy and stay right there a minute, yea?" His voice was tinted at the edges with lust and just a bit breathless. Standing quickly, Marco headed for his room. 

“Fuck-  nnh now y-you know…” Jean said, trembling again as he was looked at. He could feel the other man’s gaze burning into him from behind and Jean groaned. Nodding eagerly when he was told to stay where he was. The compliment before hand making his blush deepen again as the other man left the room. When Marco was out Jean moved one of his hands and groaned, unable to resist pushing the tip of a finger into his body where Marco’s tongue had been moments before. 

Marco stripped off his shirt quickly before grabbing his lube and a strip of condoms, not bothering to take the time to tear off just one. He was too frustrated, too needy to bother with something like that. Marco popped the lid to the bottle almost as soon as he was in the room again, coating his fingers while closing the space between himself and Jean. Dropping the bottle and condoms to the table, he ran his clean hand over Jean's ass briefly in a teasing gesture. 

Jean was so turned on, he’d wanted this for a while now, before Marco no one had really taken his interest like this. But since he’d started to room with the freckled man his libido had shot through the roof. When Marco returned with the sound of a lid popping Jean groaned and lifted himself up onto his elbows on the table, glancing over his shoulder at Marco as he smeared the lube onto his fingers and tossed the bottle and condoms on the table. “O-oh fuck.. Marco please… f-fuck me with your fingers.. Need it…” Jean arched his back, letting his head hang limp between his arms because he was embarrassed as fuck, but he was  _ more _ needy.

Marco couldn't help letting out a breathless sigh at how Jean looked when he looked back at him then. A slight tremor ran through him as the reality of the situation hit him through how entirely unreal the situation seemed. His roommate bent over the table for him with skin-tight pvc pants pushed down his thighs. Marco almost could have sworn he had to be having some sort of  _ very _ thirsty dream. 

But the sound of Jean's needy plea as he arched his back and the way his ass felt under Marco's touch were much too real for any dream. Marco burned the sights and sounds into his memory. Stepping a bit closer, he moved to rub the pad of one slick finger around the sensitive skin slowly before pushing in suddenly in one smooth motion. Jean was hot and tight and  _ good _ around his finger. Marco couldn't help himself, letting out a groan as he pulled back and repeated the gesture another few times almost immediately. It wasn't like he could really  _ hurt _ Jean with just  _ one _ finger anyway, not with the lube making his movements slick and easy. His free hand moved to palm at himself with an almost whining moan. Desperate to get things moving along already, he added a second finger alongside the first after a few motions, knowing Jean would definitely feel it still. "You tell me if you need me to ease up… Otherwise…" Otherwise Marco was going to see just how much Jean could lose himself if he pounded him into the table. "Otherwise I just… want you too bad." 

When Marco rubbed at his ass with the tip of a finger Jean drew in a sharp breath of anticipation, the sensation of the digit circling the sensitive area was amazing but then sudden entry was  _ more _ so. “Ah-! Shitfuck!” It didn’t hurt at  _ all _ it just felt really fucking  _ good _ and Jean arched his back sharply and pushed back onto the finger as it moved. Marco’s second finger added a slight stretch and sting but Jean ignored it. Groaning out loud as his voice broke around the sound, Marco’s fingers reached so much deeper than his own ever had and Jean shook his head as Marco told him to speak up if he needed things to ease up.

“D-don’t…  _ fuck-hnngh! _ Don’t.. You  _ dare _ … ah.. Ease up.. F-faster.. Ah!” Jean could feel his body twitching and pushing against the intrusion, the stretch hot and pleasant. After another moment Jean started to shove back against Marco’s thrusting, trying to increase the pace even though he knew this speed of progression probably wasn’t good for his first time. But his body could take it, he worked  _ hard _ for it to be in the shape that it was and there was no way he was going to be patient when  _ finally _ he was getting what he’d wanted.

Marco stifled a snort at Jean's exclamation, breaths coming more shallow and audible as he watched his fingers disappearing into the other's ass. It was all Marco could do to not just start fucking him then and there at the broken groan and the way Jean wanted  _ more _ . When Jean started pushing back against him, obviously trying to pick up the pace, Marco groaned low in his chest. "Jean… Fucking hell…" 

But he couldn't deny a gesture like that. Marco picked up his pace and the force behind his movements, starting to spread and scissor them after another few moments. If Jean said he could take it, it wasn't Marco's place to doubt that and he was  _ not _ going to turn down the chance. He let his other hand shove his own pants down enough to free his dick before stroking himself in time with how he was thrusting his fingers. A shuddering moan ripped its way from his throat at the contact, movements slick and easy with precum as he teased at the crown of his own cock with his thumb. He thrust and stretched and spread with his fingers in Jean's ass, his hips bucking into his own hand with impatience and pleasure while picturing how Jean's ass would feel—was  _ going to _ feel—clenching around Marco's cock rather than his fingers. He slowed down his pace slightly as he made to add a third finger, not sure if he was pushing Jean too hard but too horny and impatient to  _ care _ . 

The noise Jean made when Marco relented and sped his pace was a mixture between a mewl and a choked off whimper. It felt good,  _ better _ even than he’d expected and Jean lifted a leg and pressed his knee to the table, spreading himself more for Marco. The angle was an easy one for him to take, not particularly hard for anyone let alone someone whose job it was to wrap around poles and be flexible. He could feel Marco jostling behind him, pulling his pants down and then moaning as he stroked himself too. 

Jean twisted as much as he could to watch and though he couldn’t see the entire scene it still heightened his arousal. Body shaking and hands palming the table as he rolled his hips back onto the fingers in his body. When the pace slowed Jean growled and whimpered but then a third finger was entering and he choked back a gasp. It  _ ached _ , his body stretching and struggling around the intrusion and despite his lungs refusing to draw in a proper breath Jean wasn’t going to tell Marco this was too much. He’d get used to it, his body would relax even if it was uncomfortable right now and he was too turned on for it to affect his leaking erection. 

Jean moved one of his hands across the table, grabbing at the strip of condoms as he was fucked with more fingers than ever before. He pulled the strip towards him and ripped a packet off, fingers fumbling at their task and he dropped it a couple of times as the pleasure and pain of three fingers in his body overwhelmed him. Finally he managed to tear the pack open and thrust a hand back, head dropping to press his forehead against the cool surface of the table. “F-fuck.. _ Marco _ ! Need you… f-fuck… prep… n-need your cock- hngh! Please.. Oh god I c-can’t take it…waited s-so long-ghhh!” 

Marco groaned again at the whimpering mewling sound Jean let out. Those noises kept spurring him on, driving him to want more. Looking back at him, the other man looked almost desperate as he clung to the table. He felt how Jean tensed and could feel him struggling with the third finger. Which was why he was surprised into a shocked sort of breathlessness when Jean grabbed for the condoms. 

"Fuck prep…?" Marco quirked a brow, disbelief evident in his tone as he took the condom regardless, stopping his motions on himself reluctantly. He held onto it for a short moment longer though, picking up the pace of his fingers and curling them slightly with each backwards motion. "I think you need… some patience… Getting ahead of yourself…" His words were breathless with obvious arousal but he was sure that would  _ definitely _ be too much, to fuck Jean already with how tight he still was around Marco's fingers. So instead he focused on trying to brush Jean's prostate and driving him deeper into desperation. . 

Jean outright sobbed—much to his humiliation—when Marco said he needed some patience. Sure he did, he  _ knew _ he did because three fingers was making his ass feel like it might just break but at the same time he’d never been so aroused in his life. So aroused that his cock  _ hurt _ almost as much as his ass did right now with the need. He didn’t verbally answer Marco again this time, the fingers probing deeper making his body jerk violently with a sudden jab to his prostate after a few thrusts and Jean choked on a breath.

Marco hit it again and Jean felt tingles spread across the back of his neck and make his eyes water, mouth hanging open as his body rocked with it. “Aauh! T-that- ahnn- ngh!” Jean’s breath hitched again and his cock throbbed, spewing thick globs of pre-cum when his prostate was jabbed again. He’d never been so wet in his life and Jean wiggled his hips up and down as well as pushing back now because he didn’t know  _ what _ to do but he  _ needed _ more. One leg was still resting on the table, shaking and trembling as his toes curled and Jean dropped down so his chest was once more flush against the table. 

Amusement and arousal spiked within Marco at Jean's sobbing. But he didn't seem to be inclined to question it. Especially when a few moments later he was jerking and jolting so wonderfully under Marco's touch. He couldn't help noticing how Jean seemed almost taken by surprise by the sensation as he wiggled and squirmed with need. That was… odd but definitely hot too. Marco angled his thrusts specifically to put as much pressure against Jean's prostate as he could for a while longer, occasionally deliberately missing just to keep him alert. 

But soon Marco couldn't make himself hold back any longer. Especially not with how the condom in his hand kept him from even properly touching himself. So Marco pulled his fingers back, carefully slipping on the condom with a groan at the sudden tightness and wiping the lube from his fingers on it before grabbing the bottle and adding more for good measure. "F-fuck, good enough… W-wanna fuck you so bad…" Jean was still  _ tight _ but Marco was fairly sure he wasn't  _ too _ tight anymore, at least. He adjusted his position and Jean's slightly so that he could line himself up. "Y-you good…?" The blunt head of his cock pressed against Jean's ass as he moved his hands to the other man's hips while waiting for a response before letting out a shaky breath and pushing forward slowly. 

“Please...please oh god!” Jean whimpered the words out as Marco moved his fingers but then they were abruptly gone and he made that awkward sobbing sound again at the sense of  _ loss _ . He could feel his ass twitching embarrassingly as he listened to the way Marco groaned, soon after grabbing the lube and all Jean could deduct was that Marco’s groan had been him putting on the condom.  When the other man asked if he was good to go Jean gave a stuttering nod, eyes closed and mouth hanging open around heavy pants. 

“Y-yes… yeah Marco..  _ Please-ugggh! _ ” Jean grit his teeth and shuddered and then Marco was pushing into him. Thick and hot and  _ throbbing _ and Jean couldn’t believe the difference between Marco’s fingers and his dick. It felt almost impossibly bigger but also  _ closer _ because this was  _ actual sex _ and he was doing it with  _ Marco. _ Jean’s voice came out in a strangled whimper and he pressed his face to the table as he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Weirdly emotional over what was happening as well as feeling like his insides were being pulled apart. It wasn’t  _ horrible _ , despite the discomfort it was still amazing for Jean. He knew it would feel better soon, but his shoulders still shook with the effort of taking Marco’s cock and he stuttered out a gasp as he pushed deeper, deep enough that Jean felt like his belly was filled too. “F- _ fuck _ — _ uh! Big-... _ ”

Marco was sure the way Jean was bent over the table for him, shuddering and exposed, would be burned into his brain for a long while. And he was  _ entirely _ okay with that. The tight heat of Jean's ass as he pushed forward was almost overwhelming and Marco's breaths came short and shallow between drawn out moans. "Nngh… O-oh god, Jean…" He tried to go slow, particularly after Jean's choked whimper and as he noticed the way the other's shoulders shook, but he struggled to keep his movement smooth. 

When he was fully inside of Jean, Marco took a few moments to pant for his breath, letting out a flattered and proud chuckle at the comment about his dick. He shut his eyes briefly to focus on the sensation of Jean around him before opening them again to soak in the sight of the way Jean's muscles moved and trembled under his skin. "S'— nngh… g-good… You f-feel s-so good…" He could feel how Jean still clenched and trembled around him and struggled to hold his own hips still for as long as he could. When it seemed like Jean was starting to relax and Marco could  _ not _ hold still any longer, he pulled back slowly before thrusting forward again just as slowly. "S'okay…?" His restraint was definitely being tested and he wanted to be able to properly fuck him as soon as possible, to see if Jean could take it. Still, he could give at least a few easy thrusts.

When Marco was fully inside him Jean fisted his hands against the tabletop and just forced himself to breathe. Lungs threatening to collapse under the sensations washing through him both pleasant and otherwise. The other man’s stuttered words about Jean feeling good had him blushing deeper again and he turned his head to the side, cheek resting against the table which was now damp from tears. “Ngh- yeah-” Jean agreed about it being good, gasping and keeping his body still as Marco pulled out and then pushed back in slowly. “S’— o-oh! Ngh.. S’okay!” He said, lungs burning around withheld sobs of pleasure and awkward cramping pain.

The slow thrusts were helping his body open up more quickly than if they were just still though, and soon Jean was tentatively pushing back onto Marco’s cock with soft moans. He wasn’t right on the cusp of cumming any more but he was still high from arousal and Jean’s eyebrows drew down in concentration as he gave an experimental roll of his pelvis. Choking harshly as his prostate was jabbed at and the foot still on the floor almost slipped, the tight constriction of the PVC around his thighs digging into his skin where one leg was raised still. He’d have a mark around there later from it. “Mar-c- _ oh _ !”  

Marco could barely focus enough to  _ see _ with the way Jean felt around him as he moved. It felt like he was tensing, relaxing, and clenching almost without realizing it as he tried to relax. He wondered if Jean was okay with how he seemed to be struggling with his breaths and clenching his fists. But Marco was reassured by the way Jean agreed with him and said it was okay, continuing his slow movements as Jean started pushing back against him. 

"Mgh… Jean.. O-oh  _ fuck! _ " Marco let his head fall back with a moaned curse when Jean rolled his hips. His hands clenched tight to where they were on Jean's hips as a few broken pants escaped him, unwittingly offering some support to the other. With the encouragement of Jean actively starting to move against him, Marco picked up his pace steadily, pulling Jean back to meet his movements. 

The tight, clenching grip on his hips had Jean trembling again. The way Marco’s fingers were digging into his skin made everything feel that much better as Marco began to move more readily. Jean let himself be pulled back against Marco’s thrusts with ease, adding some of his own force behind the movements as he groaned and panted and whimpered. The stretched, cramping feel of being overfilled was beginning to ebb away and leave behind a pleasant tingling heat.

“Ugh! Mar---nhhg! M-more! C-cock feels ah fuck … oh god so good!” Jean was gasping and drooling onto the table. Cock still leaking beneath him and bouncing with each thrust of their bodies, Jean’s prostate being rubbed against almost relentlessly as he begged for more. He wanted to feel Marco so deep and hard inside of him, he wanted to cum, he wanted to just get lost in it and he was already  _ well _ on his way.

When he could feel how Jean was adding to the force behind his movements, Marco trembled with a groan. The pleasured noises and broken words of encouragement filling the air in Jean's voice had Marco reeling, clutching onto him with the grip on his hips. The hot and tight grip around his cock, the gasping pleasured sounds, Jean was easily and entirely driving Marco to the limits of his wits without even  _ trying _ . 

"God, Jean… Ngh…" Marco's voice came out low and needy followed by an almost growl. "More…?" Well if that was what he wanted… Marco wasn't going to complain. Licking his lips with a slightly ragged grin on his face between panting breaths, he let one of his hands slide from Jean's hip up his back before gripping around his shoulder, partly pinning him down. He picked up the pace and force behind his thrusts abruptly, hips snapping forward with each long and quick motion. 

Jean loved the way Marco’s voice sounded in general, but right now it was even more wonderful with how Marco was breathing heavy and how his pitch had deepened with his arousal. Moans and groans and  _ god _ the way he  _ spoke _ just made Jean’s own arousal coil tighter. When Marco moved a hand up to grab his shoulder Jean groaned and then he was being thrust into more harshly.

It felt amazing, he was so fucking full and Marco’s dick was so hot and  _ big _ and even though it ached inside of him with how  _ deep _ Marco was moving it was amazing. The table rocked with the motions and the plates and glasses on it rattled, moving by a fraction with each thrust and Jean barely noticed when his cereal bowl clattered to the floor and spilled its remains. “M-Marco- fuck.. S-sooo uhh… cumming… gon- uh!” Jean tensed, then forced himself to relax because tensing made it feel harder for Marco to thrust, but he tensed again and couldn’t stop it this time. 

Marco was a mess of gasps and groans as he fucked Jean hard, not holding himself back anymore. The clatter of the dishes on the table was barely more than static background noise with how focused he was on Jean and how Jean felt and how Jean was making him feel. He'd never,  _ never _ dared to think anything like this could actually  _ happen _ . And yet there was Jean under him as Marco fucked him into the table. The loud clatter of the cereal bowl against the floor made Marco jolt before letting out a laugh between broken moans. They could take care of that later. He couldn't possibly care about a tipped bowl when he was surrounded by  _ Jean _ , the other man's ass gripping at him perfectly. 

He was too close, Jean hadn’t even touched his dick but the relentless jabbing of his prostate was mind numbing and he sobbed on a sharp moan as he felt his orgasm come crashing towards him. “M-Marco! C-cumming-hhh! AH God- Fuck I love you!” Jean cried out sharply on a sobbing moan as he came hard. Thick cum shooting out of his twitching cock and coating the underside of the table and the floor at their feet as the table continued to jostle with their movements. His body was taut and trembling and he tightened so much that it almost hurt, but then he was coming down from it, eyes fluttering and closed as his body sagged and the knee that had been on the table slipped off of it. Legs giving out even as he tried to grab at the table with his hands to keep himself from just falling.

G _ od, _ the way Jean said his name could have worked Marco up on its own. The tensing had Marco scrunching his eyes shut around another moan for a moment as he kept moving through it, trying to not cum on the spot at the increased tightness. He was  _ so _ close, too worked up from the disbelief at the whole situation and trying to hold out for as long as he could. But then Jean was cumming and clenching down on him and Marco could hardly  _ breathe _ . And then the  _ words _ hit him and Marco's heart jumped into his throat. He knew Jean couldn't possibly  _ mean _ that, no matter how much Marco  _ did _ like him even before all this, but the heat of the moment and the surprise and the desperate sound to them had the words sending Marco over the edge. 

"Nnh—...  _ Jea-nnh! _ " Marco snapped his hips forward one last time as his vision shorted out to white, grip on the other man likely bruisingly tight but he was too far gone to notice. Riding out the waves of his orgasm and coming down from the high of it, Marco gasped and panted for his breath. He tried to keep his grip steady on Jean to keep him from falling despite how his own muscles felt like they were made of gelatin. Still the fact that Jean  _ had _ said that—even if it was just in the heat of the moment, even if he couldn't possibly  _ mean _ it—had Marco's heart refusing to slow down its racing pace even as he pulled back with a groan at the sensation of pulling out. 

Jean was glad for the grip on him, his legs refusing to support his weight for a moment as he gasped and tried to catch his breath. His brain began to foggily register what he’d blurted in the midst of his orgasm, though, and the resulting tenseness that began weaving it’s way back through his form helped him hold his weight. When Marco pulled out of him Jean grit his teeth and shuddered at the feeling of loss all over again, ass twitching almost forlornly as Jean pushed himself to stand more.

Tentatively letting go of Jean, Marco tugged the condom off carefully and pulled his pants back up before he tossed it in the garbage quickly, cheeks red for more reasons than just exertion. "I… u-hhmmh…" What did he even  _ say _ now? Marco didn't know whether to bring it up or just pretend he hadn't noticed. 

With his hands on the table for support Jean looked down at his bare crotch and then used one hand to try and fumble the pants back up, but they were sticking to the sweat on his skin now and it was near impossible. He grunted with effort and then after a moment had managed to pull them up enough to at least cover the lower half of his ass and his dick. Now that the post orgasmic haze was wearing off Jean felt like he could do with a lie down and a heat pack on his lower back… and an ice pack on his ass hole because  _ fuck _ his body was not enjoying the aftermath as much as it had enjoyed the main event.

“Uh…” Jean was blushing heavily as he looked over at Marco, unable to let go of the table that was supporting him as he took in the other man’s flustered appearance. He looked so _ so _ good after sex. “I uh… sooo… d-didn’t mean to… blurt that out so soon…” he said. Marco had obviously noticed. Jean didn’t know if the others awkward stance was because he just didn’t know what to say or because he really didn’t like Jean more than a friend and fuck buddy—which was… ok and completely valid, if not a little painful. After all Jean was the idiot who blurted out his feelings with an orgasm, even if it  _ was _ the most intense of his life.

Marco leaned back against the kitchen counter as he fidgeted a bit while Jean struggled with his pants. He was sure his face was still red and he could feel the slick chill of sweat on his skin. His heart raced, thudding almost painfully inside his chest and pounding in his ears. Marco watched Jean watching him and couldn't help taking in the way he looked. Well fucked was definitely a word for it, obviously overexerted with the additional blush added on top. And  _ fuck _ Marco wanted to see him like that more. But now after that awkward accidental mis-speak—because it  _ had _ to be a mis-speak—he wondered if they even  _ would _ or if Jean would be too uncomfortable to do it again or even just to be around him. And Jean looked  _ so _ uncomfortable and he'd obviously realized what he'd said. Marco braced himself for the other to say he didn't mean what he said, not entirely sure why he felt so saddened and even kind of hurt by the thought when it wasn't even a  _ thing _ to be hurt by in the first place. Jean was his roommate and his friend and they'd fucked and that was it. 

"Heh… Y-yeah I figured you—wait  _ what _ ." Marco had forced a chuckle and started to try to brush off the comment when his brain registered the 'so soon' at the end of Jean's words. His eyes went almost comically wide and he gripped at the kitchen counter behind him as if worried the world was just about to flip on its head. And… it kind of had. Just so  _ soon? _ Not  _ at all? _ As in… Jean  _ meant _ it? No, that couldn't be right. Right? "Wh… What do you mean s-so soon…?" 

Jean felt his chest ache when Marco chuckled and started to say he figured… what? But then he looked shocked and Jean shrank back against the table a little bit, face going even redder. The almost comical look on the other man’s face was something to behold and Jean could hardly look away, even in his embarrassment and anxiety. Well, it was out there in the open now. At least, it would be if Marco didn’t question him in apparent shell shock and Jean really wanted that to be a good sign, but he’d never been good at optimism.

“I uh…” Jean cleared his throat, licking his lips and ducking his head, ears and neck red now too. “H-happy Birthday…? I got you the K-Kirschtein v-virginity and l-love confession package… M-mint condition, b-brand new in box!” He couldn’t do serious right now, he was either about to face rejection or acceptance and both prospects were making his gut twist in nervous anticipation. He didn’t know what to expect, he’d never done this before in any capacity and it could go so very very wrong. He hadn’t worried about that before hand, thinking yeah sure they could just go back to normal if the fucking thing didn’t work out, but… it didn’t feel like that now it had happened. Jean  _ couldn’t _ go back to before.

Marco's eyes went impossibly wider at the humour because Jean was—or had been—flat out a virgin too? And now his first time was being fucked over a  _ table _ ? He opened and closed his mouth almost soundlessly with a few strangled broken syllables being the only thing to make it past his lips. He didn't trust himself to let go of the grip he had on the counter, head reeling slightly. 

Marco was still quiet after what seemed like a very long time to Jean and his nervous smile had slowly dropped off of his features. Replaced by a feeling of dread roiling in his guts and making him very much want to excuse himself to his bedroom to cry like a child. This was… he’d ruined it all hadn’t he, he’d just wanted them to feel good and he’d blurted those words out and then instead of pretending he hadn’t he’d admitted it  _ again _ and now Marco wasn’t talking at  _ all _ .

Taking in the embarrassed blush and fading smile on Jean's face and the nervous tension in his body, Marco gnawed at his lip. Jean was serious. Jean said he loved him and  _ meant it _ . And Marco was just standing there gawking. And oh god he was going to think Marco was rejecting him. Letting out a shaky breath, he pushed away from the counter and crossed the space between them, stopping only when he was flush against the other man, tipping Jean's head back up to face him.

"You know… Y-you really shouldn't say something like that when… I h-haven't even gotten to kiss you yet…" Marco tried to keep a playful grin on his face even though he was sure it was shaky at the edges. His roommate just confessed his love for him and Marco wasn't sure  _ what _ he felt. He didn't think he was in  _ love _ with Jean, but he  _ did _ like him and… have kind of a crush on him if he was honest with himself. And admittedly the idea of having Jean as his boyfriend was… kind of a very nice idea. Not letting himself overthink it or back out, Marco caught the blond in a kiss, a slight sigh escaping him. 

All of a sudden Marco was against him and tilting his head back and Jean furiously blinked away the tears that had been trying to cloud his vision. “I-...sor-” Jean took a moment to take in the words and the grin and he still wasn’t quite sure what the fuck was going on but it was better than outright rejection. His words were cut off by the kiss, though and Jean’s breath hitched as his voice came out in a quiet squeak. Keeping one hand on the table to support himself the other moved up to wrap around Marco’s shoulder and Jean let his eyes fall shut, kissing back tentatively but genuinely.

Marco felt an absurd laugh bubbling up in his throat at the tears in Jean's eyes before he kissed him and the way it sounded like he was about to  _ apologize _ . This whole situation was entirely backwards and weird and he wouldn't… have it any other way. Even if seeing Jean looking so torn up did make his chest ache. Because Jean's lips were warm against his and he was kissing him back. Marco sighed again as his eyes closed. He only hoped his lips weren't  _ too _ chapped from spending so much time outside working on his project. 

Pulling back, the incredulous laugh finally managed to escape as a quiet chuckle and he couldn't resist leaning back in to steal another light kiss. "I… So that's a thing…" Marco gnawed at his lip briefly with a slight grin. He hesitated slightly, not entirely sure if he dared to be as cheeky as he wanted to be but deciding to push through it anyway. "Say… Does uhm… That package… Does that include the boyfriend add-on? Or is that upgrade extra?" 

When Marco pulled back and  _ laughed _ Jean felt confusion but then Marco pressed back in with another short kiss and he hummed at the sensation. It felt so very good kissing Marco, almost as good as fucking him and they were two very different things. “It’s… a thing..” Jean repeated, breathless and embarrassed and still with one arm clinging around the back of the other man’s shoulders like a lifeline. When Marco asked cheekily if it came with a boyfriend add on Jean blushed harder and couldn’t stop his own grin.

“You’re in luck. For today only the Boyfriend special is free to VIPs should they wish to take it.” He’d at least managed to catch his breath now. The kisses and the continuation of his sort of joking but genuine theme relaxing him enough to not stutter when he spoke this time. “Does the… VIP want to take it?” He asked, voice quiet as he looked up through his bangs at Marco, waiting for the other man’s answer with baited breath.

Marco laughed again at the first part of Jean's response about VIPs, rolling his eyes with a smile. His heart was still racing in his veins as his head swirled with disbelief and questions and excitement and apprehension. When Jean looked up at him through his bangs, voice quiet and apprehensive, Marco's breath hitched noticeably and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. Or several. 

"I… think I'd definitely like that. Yes." Marco smiled a bit wider in a bright grin before biting it down enough to steal another kiss. Something occurred to him again and he pulled back slightly and wrapped his arms around Jean's waist before moving to rest his head on the other's shoulder with an incredulous sigh. Still, the smile was evident in his voice when he spoke. "I still can't believe you let me take your virginity on our freaking table…" He wasn't sure he'd be able to eat at the table without thinking about that now. But he was okay with that. And he was definitely  _ very _ okay with winding up getting Jean as his boyfriend for his birthday. Not anywhere near what he'd expected the night before but definitely much  _ much _ better. 

When Marco said  _ yes _ , Jean couldn’t stop the stupid, goofy grin that split his face. Kissing back when Marco leaned down and giving a soft hum of contentment, groaning as the other man pulled away but still nuzzling the side of the other man’s head when it came to rest on his shoulder. “G-good a place as any…” Jean said, licking his lips. “It was really fucking hot ok.” He was burning up with yet another blush but he didn’t care, happiness was coursing through him and leaving him feeling slightly giddy. 

“Not gonna lie though… think my ass needs an ice pack.” Jean snorted on a laugh and then pressed his face against Marco’s shoulder, bringing his other hand up to finally wrap that around the other man too. Jean decided these were his new favourite pants, and he’d have to thank Ymir and the girls for taking him along to the club the night before… and Ymir for blabbing about it to him. 


End file.
